Desktop virtualization implementations provide a desktop environment management system. A virtual desktop infrastructure (VDI) provides a desktop-oriented solution to provide user environments on individual client devices.
In a typical VDI solution, a base image with the required operating system and necessary applications is created. These applications may include antivirus solutions, such as McAfee antivirus solutions. Clone images of the base image are generated and distributed among host clients across a network, and each clone image is responsible for scanning its own applications.